Wrath of Orichalcos
by Orichalcos Scribe
Summary: It has been a long time since the defeat of Doma. Yugi no longer has the help of his former partner, yet once more the Orichalcos rises as it has chosen a new champion.
1. Chapter 1: Awakaening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

London, 2003, 1 am GMT. Unknown to the people there, a war was going on. Only a few days earlier, the people of London watched in confusion as monsters from the card game Duel Monsters appeared in the city. A scene reported all over the world. The event passed and not much thought was put into it.

On Westminster Bridge, a man was crossing over to the north side of the river carrying one of the newly released Duel Disks purchased from a store that was holding a release event near the south bank of the Thames. It held a tournament that lasted late into the night. The sky above gave off lights like the aurora borealis. It had been like this a couple of nights before.

As he walked, he saw something on the floor. A shard of green crystal. He noticed that more were near by. Others on the bridge saw them and started to pick them up. He saw the one nearest him begin to glow bright green. There was something familiar about it to the man, so he picked it up.

As he grasped it, he felt an agonising pain. It was like something deep in his soul was being forcefully pried open. He knelt down but unable to let go of the shard. When the pain subsided he stood back up. He felt as though he woke from a dream.

He looked round and he saw that the other shards were summoning armoured, bestial humanoids. Many of the people fled in fear of these creatures. However the man stood there as memories buried deep in his soul flooded into his mind.

Soon the creatures approached the man. He did not run from them as had the others. He recognise them. He welcomed them and the bowed to him.

"To me, my soldiers! In the name of the Orichalcos," he cried out. "I am reborn!"

He pocketed his shard and equipped his Duel Disk. Blades on the left arms of the soldiers extended to serve the same purpose. One of the soldiers handed the man a new card. A spell card written in a text that the man would not have been able to read moments ago, yet now clear to him as English. The card's artwork depicted a circular seal in the same writing. In the centre a unicursal hexagram.

"Let those who defy the will of the Orichalcos step forth! If you are brave enough, come and challenge the King's warmaster, Symos!"

Thinking this was some promotion of the game or the new Duel Disks, those who had bought one stepped up to the challenge. They readied their decks and their disks and with cockiness duelled the Orichalcos army. Their cockiness soon turned to terror as they were outmatched by the new card, The Seal of Orichalcos. Each duellist that lost, their soul was forfeit.

The grim harvest continued on for hours. Perhaps even a whole day. It seemed like London would be overwhelmed very soon. Symos stopped in his tracks as does his army. He can feel drawn away. "Return to me." says a voice he recognises. "As you command, sire." Symos replies as he is engulfed in green light. The warmaster and the army is teleported away.

Symos found himself in a hall. With him were thousands of Orichalcos soldiers.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." says a man Symos never saw in this life, but knew very well. He knelt to the newcomer. "Rise, old friend." Symos stood up. "King Dartz, what is the meaning of all this? Last I remember was the battle, and then living a different life?" "Answers will come, but for now I have other matters to attend to. In the mean time, use the army and take the surrounding area."

"As you command, sire." replied Symos. "Before you go, use this." Dartz presents Symos with a new duel disk. Symos discards his KC one and equips it. A scythe like card tray unfolds from it. "I will join you in time. As I said I have some pests to deal with." and with that Dartz left the hall.

"Come, soldiers of the Orichalcos." commanded Symos. "We attack."

The army poured from the building. A large Orichalcos temple surrounded by the rubble of the facade that once surrounded it. As the grim harvest began on a scale not seen for ten thousand years, Symos noticed something as he looked out to the ocean.

He could see a large island rise from the ocean and into the air. He knew the island as Atlantis, his home in his past life. And he could see the shape of a large serpentine creature. He knew from it that final victory was at hand.

He watched as 3 new creatures appeared to challenge the Great Beast. To his horror they appeared to be beating it. Soon the Leviathan was defeated and soon after Atlantis began to fall again.

The army of the Orichalcos started to disappear. The bodies of the fallen began to get back up as their souls returned. Symos was alone. Disparate he fled but there was nowhere to flee too. He clasped at his stone. Seeking some form of intervention before he was engulfed in a light.

The next thing he knew he was back home, or rather the home of the life he had lived up to that point. Exhausted he undressed and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up no better rested. He would of disregarded the whole thing as a dream if not for the duel disk he saw with his clothes. He went to the bathroom. As he washed his face he saw something in the mirror. His right eye had changed green. The other remained brown. "Like the king's" He said to himself.

He rushed back to his room and searched his cloths for the pocketed stone. It glowed, but faintly. A revelation hit him. The Orichalcos was weakened, but it still lived. He held onto the stone tightly. The oath he swore in his previous life was fulfilled, he gave his life for his king, and now he had a new life. Now he swore a new oath. Atlantis is gone, its king fallen, but there was still the Orichalcos. There was only the Orichalcos.

As long as there was still a spark, an ember of its power, Symos would work to ignite the raging inferno that will cleanse the world.

He could not do it alone. He needed help, an army. A legion.

"The new age of darkness will begin. Glory to the Orichalcos."


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Evil

Chapter 2: An Old Evil

Ten years later

It had been lonely for the retired champion, travelling the world on his own. Occasionally he would be challenged by either a rookie duellist making a name for himself or a veteran who wanted to try his best against the legendary Muto Yugi of Japan. Still he enjoyed it. Each time was a chance not only to duel for the fun of it, but also to show how far he had come since he parted ways with his partner and friend Pharaoh Atem.

It was also a chance to grow as a person. Learning more about the world around him and the cultures outside of Japan. While he met many new friends on his journey he still remembered fondly his adventures with Atem, Jounochi, Honda, Anzu and even Kaiba.

He was touring France when he would find that some things would not stay in the past. While walking a long a road towards Paris, he was accosted by a cocky rookie. "Hey, you're that Muto guy. Duellist Kingdom, Battle City. Sure, those were good wins, but I could kick anyone's butt from those." Yugi just smiles. "There's more than power. Sure. I'll see what you've got." He readies his Duel Disk, shuffles his deck and loads it into his disk.

The challenger readied his disk. A green scythe like blade extended from it. Yugi recognised it instantly. "Where did you get that?" He asked. The challenger did not answer. He merely shuffled his deck and loaded it. Both disks then displayed 4000 Life Points.

As the duel progressed Yugi had an advantage at the start. This changed when the challenger drew something that made him grin maliciously. "I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" He declared, sliding his newly drawn card into the slot at the end of the Duel Disk. Yugi was horrified. After ten years. How could a Seal exist, let alone be activated? They destroyed the Leviathan. Even Dartz appeared to have reformed before passing.

The dreaded seal formed underneath their feet. This was not a just for fun game. Their souls were on the line now. If the challenger knew what he was doing, he was playing for keeps. "Yugi Muto. Your soul will make me a hero in the Legion. We've been looking all over the world for you."

"Who are you working for?" Yugi demanded. "Doma?"

"Doma no longer exists. I am sworn to serve the Orichalcos."

"You have to stop this! You do know if you lose you will lose your soul!"

"I have already given my soul. It is the mission of every Orichalcos Legionary to take as many as he or she can with them. Glory to the Orichalcos!"

This was insane, Yugi thought. Doma's duellists were driven. But they were tricked into joining. This guy seems like a fanatic. Fully aware of the cost and seems ready to pay it. There was no way out. The Seal would only go if it were cut off by the challenger, and that wasn't going to happen, or to try and force a draw.

As the duel continued, he noticed something odd. The challenger never used more than 5 monsters. The rules said you couldn't use more, but the Seal allowed up to ten. Was this guy up to something, or maybe he couldn't summon more. He did find however he wasn't able to attack the challengers weakest monster while he had more than one on the field. Despite this change, the challenger gained an advantage.

Yugi was able to turn it around. Though he found he was unable to force a draw. Reluctantly he delivered the final blow, reducing the challenger's life points to 0. The challenger knelt as the seal closed in on him. He did not panic or beg, he merely said "Glory to the Orichalcos." before the light of the seal faded, and his body fell to the floor.

Yugi rushed over the the body. There was nothing he could do for him now, but his mind was full of questions. He looked through the scattered cards, there was The Seal. As they did before, an image of its victim was inside it. Not the look of terror he was familiar with, but a look of resignation.

Even that duellist who stole the God Cards was terrified at the prospect of losing his soul.

He examined the card again. He needed help. He knew someone who had a lot of knowledge of ancient Atlantis and the Orichalcos, but they were in America. He pocketed the card. He found a payphone nearby and called for an ambulance. He could only hope they could keep him alive until he could be freed.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friendships

Chapter 3: Old friendships

Keeping a low profile, Yugi was able to get to a flight without further incident. He wondered if it was just an isolated incident, maybe a card that somehow fell in his hands and it was still alive. If so, how could he have known what it was? Who else was using the Orichalcos? More importantly, how far were they, even if it could be done, were they in reviving the Great Leviathan? The questions followed him across the Atlantic.

Once he arrived he made a call with a payphone. He had the number for a while but never rang it. It was a friend of his grandfather's. An American named Arthur Hopkins. Despite a set back in his research into Atlantis, he was still the best person to help him. The call connected and a woman's voice answered. "Hello?" "Rebecca?" Yugi asked, recognising the voice. "Yugi?" Came a surprised reply. "It's great to hear from you! How have you been? I called your house a month ago but your grampa said you were travelling the world."

"It's great to hear from you too Rebecca. And I have been. I'm in America now. Listen, can I come over? I need to speak to your grampa. I'm afraid something bad's come up."

There was a moment of silence. "Grampa's gone. That was why I called. Both our Grampas were friends, so he had a right to know."

"I'm sorry." Yugi replies. "You're still welcome to come by." She gave him an address and he wrote it down. "I'll see you when I get there. Thanks." He hangs up.

He boards a train heading west. It was going to a long ride. His mind full of questions and doubts. The guy made it clear Doma wasn't around. But he said something about a Legion. He was unsure if he can beat them without Atem at his side. How he missed his friend and partner. Yet he made a promise he would continue to grow. To make him proud, but this new development weighed heavy.

He picks up a discarded newspaper. It seems Industrial Illusions plans on releasing a set of cards in honour of the game's greatest player. Seems they plan to reprint some cards from Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. It also promises a surprise card used once by Yugi himself. Maybe when this is over, if it's over, he'll pick one up.

The train arrived and there was a young woman waiting by the station for him. Yugi recognised her instantly. She ran up to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you too Rebecca." He says lightly hugging her back.. "I'm sorry to surprise you like this, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll say you do!" says someone with a duel disk. Another legionary behind them stepped forward. "Lord Symos decreed you are to be harvested."

Rebecca readied her own disk. "Never know when you get a challenge. 2 on 2?"

"Sounds good." Replied one of the legionaries. "Two souls are better than one, as long as one of them is his." pointing to Yugi.

(Insert duel details here)

It wasn't easy, but Yugi and Rebbeca pulled through. The legionaries fell to their knees as the seal encircled them. "Glory to the Orichalcos" says one. "Forgive us, Symos." says the other before the seal disappears, taking with it the souls bargained for power.

Rebecca thinks for a moment. "Symos... I know that name. Yes, he was the one who wrote the journal."

"What journal?" Asks Yugi.

"I was working on Granpa's research on Atlantis when we found a book. I've been translating it and it's an account of the war that sunk the kingdom as told by a forth knight."

"A forth knight? Why didn't he help us before?" Yugi asks.

"Well, from what I read, he sided with Dartz. He felt he still owed loyalty to his king. We'd better go before more of them come.


End file.
